The Future in my Hands
by Firewarrior123X
Summary: If there's one thing 15-year-old Sam wasn't expecting, it was this. After her drunk father crashed the car, she knew she was going to a better place. But the world of the teen titans wasn't quite what she was expecting.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first chapter of… ****_The Future in my Hands._**

***Angel music***

**Disclaimer: i only own the OC as always.**

**Let the story begin!**

* * *

_Once upon a time… there was a girl named Samantha…_

Of course, everyone called her Sam, cause if they didn't they'd get a nice fist to the face.

Sam lived in the boring world of _our_ world.

You know the world I'm talking about; High school, not as cool as _High school Musical_ wanted you to think it was.

No, I'm talking about the boring one, the one where you either form a protective group of fake friends around you till graduation day, or blend in to the walls.

Sam was a 'blend in with the walls' kind of person. She was only 15 and still hated drama, while other girls her age thrived on it.

She found making fake friends 100% pointless. She didn't need to deal with that sort of thing. Gossip was just as annoying, people cared to much about it in her opinion.

Blending into the walls wasn't very easy when you're pretty. The wolves most commonly known as boys were hard to avoid, and they traveled in packs.

If Sam could have her way, she would have no chest, straight hips and no monthly mess, she _hated_ the monthly mess.

Instead, she was pretty, boys followed her, and she did have the monthly annoyance.

Her thick brown hair flowed neatly down her back, all she had to do was run a brush through it and it looked like she had straightened it.

Her breast size was just right by male standards, not too big, not too small. Her hips where the same way.

Her grass green eyes were sharp and bright. She was the picture of natural beauty.

And she hated it.

"Hey Sam!"

Oh good lord not again.

Sam Cooper turned around from her locker to see Brett Daniels, the most popular guy in school.

Its his senior year in high school, and he made it his goal to date every girl in the school by the time he graduates. So far, every girl has fallen for him.

Except Sam.

"I got two tickets to the concert this friday night, wanna go?"

He seemed convinced that Sam was merely playing hard to get. His little mind couldn't fathom that there was a girl on this earth who didn't want to date him.

"I've told you before Daniels, i'm not going out with you."

They had long passed the stage where she acted like she cared.

His light brown eye were starting to get puppy eyed,. "Aww come on Sam, its high time you had some fun, come with me. I promise, it'll be the greatest thing you've ever done."

Normal people would have fallen for his 'I'm so cute' act, but Sam saw right through it.

"I said _no_ Daniels. We are not going out no matter how much you want to, and we are not on first name basis. So get out of my face, and ask someone from your fanclub to go with you."

_Crap_, people were looking. Her invisible veil was dropping, she had to get out of here. She pushed past him and quickly walked to her class.

She had almost fallen for it, earlier on in the year she had considered accepting his offer and going out with him, but she over heard him and his friends talking about his little 'goal' and that had been the end of it.

_&$ #_

At the end of the day some girls from the Daniels fanclub tried to corner her, but she was able to escape just as the bell rang.

She made the trek home slowly.

In case you were wondering, yes, this is one of those stories were the character has a sad back story that normally includes an abusive parent or guardian.

In this case, it was the father.

He was an alcoholic with temper tantrums and drug addictions. The common asshole of a father.

She did not love him, in fact, she felt no family connection to him what so ever. He could be dead for all she cared.

Unfortunately, she wash't old enough to leave him, so she was stuck with him till she got that chance.

Killing herself was an option, but was quickly banished to the back of her mind. She didn't feel very interested in the phase of depression most teens went through.

But she really didn't have anything to live for... in fact, she frequently wondered why she was even here.

She had that gut feeling that she should be some where else.

You know, the feeling that you forgot something, but can't remember what. When you walk up to a room to get something and forget what you came for.

That was how she felt.

Another thing to dislike about this boring world.

Every one in this world knew how to live, how to survive. It was human nature to do so, but Sam couldn't relate.

There was something about this world she just didn't like, something that made her itch.

She felt allergic to this world, and it was annoying.

"Bout' damn time ye got 'ome." The man on the couch slurred. He was drunk again, no surprise there.

"Get me a beer would ya."

Sam silently walked to the fridge, and grabbed an unopened beer can from it. She quickly gave him his beer and made her way to her room.

"Where do ya think yer going?" He said.

She ignored him and kept walking.

He started shouting, the best way to deal with this was to barricade herself in her room.

So when she successfully blocked her bedroom door from any attack, she calmly logged on to her computer. (Which she had paid for herself.)

She started watching her favorite show, Teen Titans.

She learned a while ago that most people consider superheros childish.

She disagrees.

The superheros were her idols. She knew every singe background there was to know about every character, villain and hero alike.

Batman was by far her favorite superhero, because even though he had no powers, he was still the greatest hero in the whole JLA.

Robin was obviously her favorite sidekick, oops, excuse me, young partner in the DC universe. His leadership of the Titans proves he was on his way to following in his father's footsteps.

But Slade definitely creeped her out to no end.

He may be Deathstroke, one of the greatest villains the JLA ever faced, but he was still a pedofile.

I mean come on! He is stalking Robin for cripes sake! Sam was horrified when she found out that in the comics, he and Terra actually did… _that_… in _bed._

_*shiver* _omg it was too gross to think about.

But the best part about the DC universe wasn't just because it had superheros.

It felt real.

She didn't feel that forgetful feeling when she watched or read about the DC universe, she didm't feel the terrible itch when she heard or saw anything that had to do with that world.

It wasn't like this one.

She continued her online adventures till she fell asleep, realizing before hand that she had no food since the free breakfast she had at school.

But it wasn't very safe to go down to get something to eat with _him_ having one of his fits.

So, with an empty stomach, Sam closed her eyes, and forced herself to sleep.

* * *

**So yes, this is the intro chapter to the story, and i intend to make to next chapters a lot longer.**

**Reviews are welcome and all that jazz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! i am back! to spread my craziness and angsty stories.**

**Disclaimer: i own everything! MWAHAHAHAH! *ring ring* Hello? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T OWN ANYTHING?**

**That aside, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Sam woke up early the next morning.

She had no alarm clock so she had to get up before the sun could.

She changed her clothes and snuck out of her cold, attic like room to the bathroom, where she quickly brushed her hair, then her teeth, then she tip-toed out the door.

Or at least, she tried to tip-toe out the door.

She felt a hand grab her arm, she jerked her head up to see the man she was forced to call father, his eyes were blood shot and his face was pulled into a tight scowl.

"Where ya thin' yer goin'?" he sneered.

"To school." She said evenly. She didn't have time to deal with his crap.

His words were hoarse and slurred. "Yer got better things to do then dumb old school."

He was right about that, but school was her only chance of getting out of this house without the police getting involved.

"Like what?" She asked calmly.

"Don't you talk back to me girl." He smacked her in the face and she stumbled back, but he jerked her back to her feet.

"Yer coming with me to see me boys." He said with a nasty grin.

Oh great.

His 'boys' were a group of old perverted men who were into the same thing as he was; drinking, being lazy, drinking and smoking. Did I forget to mention they loved drinking?

Sam hated those guys.

Her face must have shown her panic because his grin only widened.

"Oh ye, they've been wantin' to meet ya' fer some time now."

_I'm so overly joyed you can't possibly fathom my immense joy. _*sarcasm*

He dragged her to the old pickup truck and shoved her into the small back seat. He slammed the door and stumbled into the driver's seat and fiddled with the keys.

"Daddy, you're drunk." Sam tried to say in her most innocent voice. "Shut yer trap!" He snapped.

She sighed. She decided the best act of defiance she could do, was to not put her seat belt on.

She prayed a police person would notice.

They were half way there and the driver had almost fallen asleep three or four times. They were approaching a red light, but he wasn't slowing down.

"Dad?" Sam said nervously. He didn't respond.

"Dad!?" She said a little louder. But he still did nothing.

"RED LIGHT!" She screeched.

Out of nowhere a car smashed into the side of the truck, sending it rolling.

Sam now wished she had worn her seat belt.

She was throw every which way, she felt her bones rip from their places, her tissues were torn to shreds. Her pain didn't end till her head smashed into the window, and everything went black.

Her life flashed before her eyes; her mom leaving, the first time she got teased, the frist time she discovered heroes, the stuff she'd wished she'd done with her life.

The she saw it, the light at the end of the tunnel.

This was it, she was going to meet her maker. The gaits of heaven were opening.

"COME ON ADELINE, PUSH!"

Ummmm… what?!

Sam opened her eyes, but quickly shut them. The light was blinding and painful. she felt a slight tingle in her belly button.

She released a gasp of breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

She forced her eyes open so that she could find out where she was. She looked up to see a doctor. She must be in a hospital.

Of course! The crash! Of course she'd be in a hospital. But… who's Adeline?

"Congratulations Mrs Wilson, you have a two heathy twin girls."

SAY WHAT?

She tried to move her head, but discovered that she couldn't, everything seemed bigger and her muscles weren't working!

Ok ok calm down, your a baby. This means you've been… reincarnated or some thing? I guess that means… Sam is dead.

_But how do I remember everything? _She thought to her self. This was so weird.

The doctor handed her off to the brown eyed woman who she assumed was Adeline.

_Huh_, _Her name is Adeline Wilson? Kinda remins me of-_

"Oh Slade, aren't they beautiful?"

Wait wait wait hold on a moment here! SALDE WILSON? DEATHSTROKE SLADE WILSON? ENEMY OF THE JUSTICE LEAUGE AND STALKER OF ROBIN THE BOY WONDER?

**HOLY %#$!**

_This is bad, like really bad. I'm the daughter of a pedo, and not just any pedo, a supervillan pedo! _

The little girl's eyes darted around franticly, trying to find an escape. But how could she escape? She was a new born, her muscles had barely even developed!

Her eyes rested on the other new born in Adeline's other arm. The baby was crying her eyes out and had a tuff of white hair on her head.

_She must be Rose._

"Joey, Grant what should we call these two?" Adeline said.

The girl-who-use-to-be-known-as-Sam turned her eyes to see two little boys looking at the them.

Joey was easily identified. His classic, curly blond hair and cute shy blue eyes made him twice as cute and Brett Daniels could ever hope to be.

Grant had to be the other boy standing next to him. He had short blond hair and a handsome face, His eyes were not blue, they were green like hers, but a shade darker.

He was looking at her, with dark, haunted eyes, unlike hers which were a brighter green. She starred right back at him.

_He's going to die. _She remembered. Grant died, on a mission with Slade.

"W-we could name this one… Rose." A shy voice said.

They both looked back to Joey who was pointing at the bawling baby.

Adeline smiled. "Then Rose it is." She decided.

_Called it._ She thought smugly.

"Grant, what do you think about the other one?"

She looked back to Grant who looked back at her. She tilted her head at him, wondering what name he would give her.

He smiled at her, his smile was surprisingly gentle, kind and endearing, she could't help but smile back.

"This one is Alice."

Alice, what a fitting name. She was an Alice in a wonderland. She laughed at the irony.

"I think she likes the name." Alice stopped laughing, she looked up to finally see _him_.

The man who made millions suffer, ruined so many lives. All for money. All for himself.

Her eyes met the grey blue eyes of a man with white hair and a go-T.

He had two eyes.

_So he hasn't lost one yet. _Alice thought.

He smiled down at her, and she glared back. Adeline laughed, "I don't think she likes you very much, Slade." she said it jokingly, but she had no idea how right she was.

He chuckled. Adeline smiled at him. " Here." She said.

She tried to hand her off to him, but the moment she did, Alice let out a wail.

_Don't let that terrible man touch me!_

Thats what she tried to say at least, but her new born tongue just wouldn't work so she settled for screaming.

Adeline pulled her back, "What is wrong with her?" She asked the doctor in a panic.

The moment Alice was pulled away from Slade, she stopped crying.

The doctor came over and held Alice in his arms. She smiled at him, he knew how to hold a new born kid gently.

"I don't think theres anything wrong." he said a little confused, "Its normal for babies to cry."

He tried to hand her over to Slade, but when he did, she started crying as loud as she could. He pulled her back and she stopped crying.

Now the poor doctor looked down right puzzled. He slowly handed her to Slade, but when she got close enough for him to reach her, she started crying again.

"I think she just doesn't like you Dad." Grant said jokingly, The whole Wilson family laughed.

"It would appear so…" The doctor said, still baffled by her behavior.

"Give her to me." Adeline said laughing. Alice was handed back to her, while Slade just stared at her dumbfounded.

His face reminded her of when she first rejected Daniels.

#$%&*

They soon left the hospital and arrived at the Wilson's house. It was a fairly large house and it was in a nicer area of Gotham.

(If anything in Gotham _could_ be considered nice_._)

The inside of the house reminded her of normal homes she would read about in stories. It was homey and comfortable, the fire place was welcoming and the dinning room looked amazing.

She had been expecting something a little more creepy, like Slade's Haunt in Jump city.

That night, she layer awake in her crib, next to her new twin sister who wouldn't shut up for more than 5 seconds!

She thought about her new found problem and realized she would have to chose which parent she should try and become closer to.

They were going to spilt up, and it was going to be a really messy break up, so which parent would it be safer to be with?

Adeline kept Joey and Rose safe from Slade, but what about her? Slade could do what ever he wanted, the only reason he didn't force any of his family to do anything was because he loved them.

But this was not a factor for her. She wasn't in the comics, nor any cartoon. Anything could happen to her.

She should learn how to fight.

Fighting was the only way to survive in this world anyway. Superheros or no superheros, it was survival of the fittest here, especially in Gotham.

It was decided then, she would make friends with the parent that could provide her with fighting skills, after all, Adeline did teach Slade everything he knows.

But she had made a bad first impression, that needed to be fixed. This was easily done, but gaining their trust to teach her how to fight would be another thing.

Slade thinks all he needs is Grant, then he's going to find out about Robin, who he'll think will be the perfect replacement for Grant.

Maybe if he trained her, he would take her as his apprentice… and leave Robin alone.

No, she didn't need to do that, Robin could take care of himself. Right now, she needed to concentrate on her own problems.

In the end, she decided to roll with it for now.

The worst of it would be having to go through puberty again.

Then she thought back to her old life, and realized she didn't feel the familiar itch she use to feel.

She smiled to herself, and closed her eyes to fall into a content sleep.

"WAAAAHAAAA!"

Stupid siblings.

**_Time_****_skip!_**

Status report-

Age: 4

First day of kindergarden

New parents are unaware of…

Ability to read.

Clear sentences

Hatred for Slade

So yes, it's Alice's fist day of kindergarden. She has already forced her tongue to form clear sentences, she could read, and she no longer needs a diaper, and she is still wary of Slade.

How ever, her twin sibling Rose is still unable to do any of these things, so she must play her part.

Slade was an assassin, fooling him was the job of professionals, and unfortunately Alice knew she wasn't a professional. Luckily he wasn't around much, but when he was, she tried to find good things about him, to balance out her disgust.

He wasn't a terrible father, but he did have an obvious favorite among his children; Grant.

Come to think of it, Adeline had a favorite too, of course it was Joey. Rose wasn't the favorite, but she was definitely higher on the favored scale than Alice was.

They didn't _dislike _Alice, but they knew she was a bit… different.

Here first word had been "No."

She was quiet, unlike her twin. She never demanded attention like a normal baby, and she never enjoyed the things normal babies enjoyed.

One time, the Wilson children were all playing together in the living room while their mother watched over them.

(Slade wasn't there because he was on a 'business trip')

Grant pulled out a chess board.

"Who wants to learn how to play chess?" He said excitedly. Adeline laughed.

She said. "Don't put too much pressure on them sweat heart."

Grant had a nasty habit of getting competitive in anything, but Alice loved him anyway. He had named her, after all, and he wasn't going to be there forever so she might as well enjoy him while she could.

Joey scrunch his nose, "But I don't like chess." he wined.

Alice always pain close attention when Joey spoke. He wasn't going to have his voice forever, you know.

Alice crawled over to the bag of chess pieces and started pulling them out.

"You wana play chess Awice?" Adeline said in that annoying baby voice. Alice ignored her and began putting all the white chess pieces in their spots.

The room went silent when she had finished. Alice sat on her side of the board and waited patiently for Grant to snap to his senses.

When he did, he hesitantly moved his pawn forward, and Alice did the same.

She had challenged the chess club many times in her 'past life' and was quite skilled at the game.

In the end, she'd won the game. Grant stared at her, dumbfounded and puzzled. But then his face broke into a wide grin.

"Where'd you learn how to do that sis?"

Alice smiled shyly, "TV" was all she said.

Adeline laughed again and picked her up, "Wait until your father hears about this!"

This was good.

Slade wanted fighters, not chess players.

Her skills would be underestimated and her strength unknown. He would ignore her even more now, for everyone in the Wilson family had a gift.

But who would suspect a gift of games? *smirk*

Back to the matter at hand, it was the first day of kindergarden.

"Mommy mommy! Will everyone like me?" An innocent question with the evil puppy eyes of her evil twin sister, Rose.

"Yes sweetie, every one will love you." Adeline smiled down at her.

Grant snickered next to Alice. "Kiss up." he mumbled in her ear. Alice couldn't help but giggle.

Alice turned around to face Slade and looked up at his towering figure.

_Time for the show to begin. _She thought.

She gave him her best salute.

"Wish me luck daddy." Alice said with her cutest smile. (She had been practicing in the mirror all year.)

He smiled down at her and returned the salute. "Good luck soldier."

Grant nudged her, "Latter sis." He said with a casual wave of his hand as he waked to his own class with Slade and Joey.

Adeline walked Alice and Rose to the kindergarden area. The area for little babies.

"Bye sweetheart." Adeline said with a wave. "Bye bye mommy." Rose said, as they waved good bye to her fading form.

The moment she left, Rose dived right in. Making friends and enemies almost instantly.

Alice looked around for something to do, something quiet and out of the way.

Then, a little boy caught her eye.

He stood alone in the corner of the room, looking around nervously. He had orange red hair and bright blue eyes and little freckles dotted his face.

He looked safe to approach, boys at his age weren't full grown wolves.

She walked up to him. He flinched when he saw her, but he relaxed slightly when she put her hand out.

"My name is Alice, can I know your name?"

He smiled ever so slightly and shyly reached out to her hand.

"Wally." He said quietly.

Alice smiled comfortingly at him, and shook his hand. "We have now been properly introduced… are we friends now?" She asked him with a tilt of her head.

His smile widened into an oddly familiar grin.

He opened his mouth to speak when…

"HI!"

Her twin sister came along.

Rose shoved Alice aside and grabbed Wally's hand. "Come play with me." she demanded.

She pulled him towards her new group of play mates. Wally shot Alice a panicked look.

Alice ran forward and grabbed his hand from Rose, who looked back to them with a pouty glare.

Alice quickly tried to keep her temper down. "Can I join you?" She asked sweetly, hopping her being there might help the nervous looking Wally to handle the crowd a little better.

Rose scrunched up her nose. "No." was all she said. She grabbed Wally's other hand and tried to start a tug-of-war with Wally in the middle.

Alice wailed to get the teacher's attention.

"Whats going on here?" the teacher said in her stern voice that little kids would know as the you're-in-trouble voice.

Alice looked at the name tag _Mrs. Smith_

Rose let go of Wally's hand and was about to start crying her side of the story when…

"Ms. Smit! You has candy!"

Every head turned toward them.

Alice started jumping up and down. "Oh dank you dank you for the candy!"

Now every kid in the class had surrounded them, begging for the candy.

"I want candy! Give me candy! Candy! I wan ta piece!"

Alice pulled Wally away from the now distracted teacher to the bookshelves shaped like a cave. They squeezed between the back of the shelves and the wall.

"Whew, safe." Alice whispered to him. Wally looked at her with pure admiration. "That was so cool!" he exclaimed.

"Shhhh."

He put a hand over his mouth, but he was unable to hid his grin. "What now?" he whispered.

"What do you like to do?"

He tapped his finger to his chin dramatically to look like he was thinking.

"Legos?"

Alice smiled. "Legos would be fun."

He matched her smile.

They tip toed from their hiding spot to the bins of legos. When no one was watching, they stole a bag full of the legos and ran back to their hiding place.

They played and shared stories the rest of the day, giggling and laughing and having fun. Alice couldn't remember having this much fun with a friend before.

But all good things must come to an end.

"Wally?" A man's voice called out.

Wally's head jerked up at the sound of the man's voice. "On no." He wined.

"Wally!"

"Its my dad."

Alice looked at him with true sadness. "Does this mean you have to go?" Wally nodded, equally as sad.

"WALLY WEST! Get out here right now!"

Wally West? _The _Wally West?! The Kid Flash? Fastest boy alive? Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! She was friends with _the_ Kid Flash!

Wally pulled her out with him into the light. They shielded her eyes as Wally led her to a tall man in a dark suit, who was standing next to a pretty woman who had red hair like Wally, but her eyes were green. The man's eyes were blue, but they were darker and less happy than Wally's.

_Wally and his dad weren't the best of buds. _Alice remembered. _It was his uncle Barry who he saw as a father._

He glared down at them, but his eyes softened when he saw Alice.

"Who is this Wally?" The woman said, who Alice assumed was his mother.

"This is my friend Alice." He announced proudly. Alice felt herself blush under all the attention.

The man glanced at his watch, "We have to go now honey." He said to the woman. "It was nice meeting you." he politely said looking down at Alice.

Wally and Alice gave each other long farewells until they finally left. Just in time too, because the next 5 min latter, Slade and Adeline showed up.

Alice was glad she didn't have to tell Slade about her new friend, especially since that new friend was a future superhero. It would be better for him if Slade had no idea he even existed.

At the dinner table that night, Rose loudly proclaimed all her new friends and complained about all her new enemies.

Adeline looked over at Alice and noticed her lack of enthusiasm. "Alice sweetie, did anything fun happened for you today?"

Alice shrugged. "Not really." Adeline frowned slightly, but turned back to Rose who was using Joey to act out her next story.

Grant nudged her with his elbow. "So what did you really do?" He asked in a whisper.

She whispered back in his ear, "I found a friend, but Rose wouldn't let me play with him."

Grant laughed.

That was half the truth, and she felt slightly guilty for not telling him the whole truth, but Alice knew that Grant was loyal to Slade, and anything she might say to him might get transferred to Slade.

Grant was nice to her and all, but she didn't want to trust anyone in the Wilson family quite yet.

* * *

**So in case you were all wondering, this is NOT a kid flash/oc story.**

**For more chapters, click the review button!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! special thanks to my awesome reviewers! love u guys!**

**Disclaimer: yada yada yada i own nothing, zilch, nadda**

* * *

Alice waved good bye to Wally again after another day of being a kindergardener.

She was getting sick of this, being a babied by adults who thought she was as dumb as a rock and annoying as a flea.

She was growing apart from the Wilsons every day.

She needed to reconnect with them somehow. Get them to look at her like one of the family. Distancing herself was starting to look like a bad idea.

Love is what protected the Wilson family from Slade's wrath in the future. If she didn't have that, then she was doomed.

There were only two things that made things bearable.

Wally and the library.

Wally's cheerful outlook on everything managed to brighten her day and make her smile every time.

The public library that was down the street from the school was easily reached. Some times Alice would sneak out to it when Wally was absent.

(As he often was. His father would give him private lessons every monday and friday.)

Wally was the heir to the his father's company after all.

Things were so different in this world.

According to the science and chemistry books in the library, this world even had different minerals. Of course the had some of the same minerals as the ones from her 'old world' but they had even more in this one.

Even the computer network was different!

Luckily She always able to sneak back in before her teacher or her tattle-tale sister noticed she was gone.

! #$~

Today was a busy day for the Wilsons.

Salde was home from 'work' and had to drive Grant to his fighting tournament, Adeline had to drive Rose to her dance recital (Which Alice had _refused _to participate in.) and she had to drive Joey to his musical performance.

Like I said, every one in the Wilson family was good at something.

Alice hadn't been very surprised that they had forgotten about her.

Adeline was in such a hurry to get Rose to her dance recital, that she forgot to grab her other child.

Alice had been sitting on the swing outside the classroom at the time, and had looked inside the window just in time to see Adeline rushing out the door with Rose in tow.

Alice smirked to herself, now was her chance to leave, to escape the inevitable cloud of death and sorrow that hung over that family.

Alice got off the swing, and walked away.

_ #$~_

She walked past the library a long time ago.

Now she was just an unnoticed kid among the crowds of Gotham.

She kept walking until her stomach started rumbling. She turned down to an ally way, (Of course she knew in doing this, she was asking for trouble, but at the moment she didn't really care.) and approached one of the large trash cans.

She heard a noise coming from the building next to her, she quickly hid herself behind another trash bin.

A fat man in a white messy apron came out and dumped a large pile of donuts and pastries into the trash bin. Alice watched him till he returned inside the building.

When he did, she ran for the goodies and quickly ate her fill.

*clatter*

Alice's head jerked to the noise, and immediately assumed it was an enemy. She bunched her shoulders and got ready to pounce on who ever tried to attack her.

A dog came out of the shadows.

Alice breathed a sigh of relief… until she saw the size of the thing.

Huge didn't even cover it, the dog was more like a wolf, with grey brown fur and narrow green eyes.

Eyes like hers.

It towered over her with a questioning glare.

"_Why are you here?"_

_Huh?_

Say what?

_"I said, why are you here?"_

_Is that dog talking?_

_"No, it was the voice in your head, OF COURSE IT WAS ME!"_

This narrator is officially creeped out.

"Ok ok, no need to be so snappy." Alice said out loud.

The dog glared at her.

_"I am not a dog, now will you please answer the question?"_

_If it not a dog, then what is it?_

He raised his head up proudly. _"I am a half wolf. Now, ANSWER THE QUESTION!"_

Alice wasn't very surprised it could read her thoughts. Stuff like that was normal in this world.

_Alright alright already! Sheesh. I'm here because I have no were else to go._

_"No were else? You don't smell like you're from the streets."_

_Well… I'm not but-_

_"And you don't smell like blood. Your den mother or father never hurt you."_

_Well, no i guess not but-_

_"You do not smell like sadness when they are mentioned, only boredom and annoyance. It seems to me you do have a home to return to, you just don't want to go there."_

_I can't go back! I-_

_"Do your den mates hate you?"_

_Well now that you mention it I guess not but-_

_"Do they make you feel unwanted?"_

_No, but-_

_"Do they not make an effort to understand you."_

_Well, kinda but-_

_"Then you have a home to return to. Go back."_

Alice stared at this strange wolf dog.

It was true, the Wilson family had been kind to her, more so that her previous 'family' and they never done anything to make her hate them.

She just knew that making a real connection with them was pointless when they were soon going to fall apart.

_"If they are going to fall apart, then shouldn't you be trying to make good memories with them while you can?"_

Alice blinked, then narrowed her eyes.

_Stay out of my head halfbreed, its none of your business, I shouldn't be able to talk to you anyway._

The wolf dog raised his hackles and rose his head to his full height to glare down at her.

_"What did you call me?"_

His glare was threatening and his growl rumbled in Alice's head.

Her eyes widened in fear. The whole truth came smashing down on her like a brick wall.

She wasn't mentioned in any hero story.

She wasn't known or remembered.

She wasn't part of this world.

She wasn't important.

She could die.

Alice backed away. A rumble of thunder echoed throughout the sky. A drop of water hit the ground, and hundreds followed.

_I'm sorry I'm sorry!_

She slipped and fell on her rear with a _splash, _her clothes clung to her skin as she shook in cold and fear.

The wolf dog's eyes softened, and his hackles lowered.

_"You are forgiven. Pups are easily forgiven. Full grown, not so much."_

Alice breathed a sigh of relief, then she noticed the sky was dark and the rain was coming down harder.

Sensing her worry, the wolf dog said, _"I will take you back to your pack."_

_But how?_ she thought in a panic. _I can't remember the way and the rain is washing away my sent!_

_"We must hurry then." _he replied.

With his teeth, he grabbed her by her shirt and threw her on his back. He broke into a run, pushing past any unlucky bystander in the way. Alice clung for dear life to his fur, burying her face in his neck.

_How can you read my thoughts?_ she asked.

He glanced at her, but kept running.

_"I do not know, most humans can not understand me, but once every hundred years there is some one who can."_

_Hundred years? Wolves and dogs don't live that long!_

_"Thats what we want you to think." _

_But… you don't look that old!_

She heard a rumbling sound in her head, but this time it sounded more like a laugh than a growl.

_"I'm young by normal Wolf standards."_

_Oh. _she said. _But why do wolves and dogs in captivity not live as long as you do?_

_"Simple, the food humans give them is not for wolves or dogs, and they lose their wild spirit at a young age. The younger you are, the more vulnerable you are."_

Alice nodded in understanding, he continued.

_"Pluse, every canine goes through a phase of unhealthiness. Normally, they survive it, but the humans think killing them to put them out of their misery is a better idea." _

He seemed to become more disgusted the more he talked about the humans, so Alice decided to change the subject.

_Why are you in the city?_

_"I was just passing through."_

_Don't you have a pack of your own?_

He stumbled for a moment, and Alice had to cling even tighter to not fall off. Luckily, he was able to right himself.

_"… I did once."_

_Once?_

_"Stop asking so many questions!"_

His angry tone silenced her, but after a few moments there was one more question that danced on her tongue.

_What is your name?_

He growled in slight annoyance, but said nothing. After a while, Alice decided to drop it.

_"I have no name."_

She saw startled by his sudden voice in her head, but then she became confused and raised her head from his furry neck.

_Why?_

_"No more questions!"_

She quickly pressed her head back into his neck and stayed silent. The rain was getting harder and louder, but the wolf dog pressed on. The weather did not seem to matter to him.

Then, Alice remembered a book she once read in her 'past life'.

It was called _The Tales of Rowan Hood, _a story about the daughter of Robin Hood who had a wolf dog for a friend. His name was Tykell.

_Can I call you Tykell?_

He said nothing again. Alice was about to lose hope when he finally responded.

_"You may."_

A big, happy smile spread across her face. Until Tykell stopped short.

_"We're here."_

Alice opened her eyes to see that they were indeed, back to the Wilson house.

_How-_

_"It has your sent, now go in." _

He bent down so that she could slip off his back, but when she approached the from door she hesitated. She did not wanting to face their reactions to her return home.

Not their disappointment, not their smothering hugs, not their scolding anger.

She turned back to Tykell.

_Maybe I could stay with you?_

He shook his head. _"I truly have no home, now go in."_

He nudged her forward with his nose, prodding her toward the front door.

_I don't want to. _She wined.

He let out an annoyed huff and picked her up by her shirt and carried her to the door. She tried to struggle. Mentally sending him angry protests, which he ignored and scratched on the door.

When no one came, he scratched again.

Again no one came. He scratched with both paws this time, causing a racket with his large, pounding strength.

Finally, they heard foot steps coming towards them and the door swung open, reveling a furious looking Slade. His expression immediately changed to a look of confusion.

"What the..?"

Tykell brushed past him and carried Alice into the house, where he promptly dropped her to the floor to be crushed by her mother's bear hug.

"Alicewherehaveyoubeenweweresoworriesdontyoueverscaremeoryoufatherlikethatagainohimsogladyorsafeyoursisterdidntknowwhereyouwereohmybabymybabyimsosorry!"

"Mom… spine… cracking…"

"Oh sweet heart! I'm so glad your safe! Do know how dangerous-"

"What is this?!"

Alice and Adeline looked back at Salde to see him pointing angrily at Tykell.

"This _is leaving."_

Tykell started walking out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alice demanded.

Tykell looked back at her with annoyance and growled.

"I don't care." She said out loud. "You have to meet the rest of my pack."

"Your _pack_?" Slade was completely dumbfounded.

Grant, Joey and Rose came bounding down the stairs "Hey whats going on down here?" *gasp* Grant gaped at the sight of Tykell.

"Oh no." Slade moaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"A dog!" Joey and Rose shouted. The three ran up to Tykell but Slade stopped them. "He's not staying." he said firmly.

"Awwwww."

"Yes he is." Alice said just as firmly. Adeline stared wide eyed at her act of disobedience.

Tykell barked angrily at her, she ignored him.

"No he's not." Slade glared at her harshly, but she wasn't going to back out now.

She turned to the rest of her family. "This is Tykell, he found me in an ally way and he has no home to return to, so he will be staying with us."

"_Alice. _I will not have that mutt in my house. He has to go."

"_Father._" she snapped. "This _mutt_ saved your youngest daughter's life and brought her home safely. You owe a dept to him."

The Wilsons gasped, Slade narrowed his eyes.

Alice knew very well that all depts in this world were taken very seriously. Even by villains.

She continued. "If you go back on your dept, then you proclaim yourself as an dishonorable man. If you kick out the very creature who saved your daughter's life, then the only point you will make is that you do not care for me at all."

She was crying crocodile teas by the end of her speech, and the whole family fell for it. Grant came over to comfort her, as did Joey, and Rose followed.

"Slade."

Slade turned to his wife.

"There is no harm in keeping him."

"Yeah Dad." Grant joined. "We've always wanted a dog anyway!"

Joey nodded in agreement, Rose wined, "Don't make the doggy go!"

Slade was about to give in, he just needed one more push.

"Wait." Alice said.

She ushered her siblings into a huddle and whispered something in Tykell's ear, which he responded with a small 'woof'

They turned back to their parents.

"Tykell has agreed to respect you as the alpha male and will do everything in his power to protect the pups of your pack if you will let him stay."

Alice was smiling hopefully along with her siblings when she was done speaking.

Adeline gently took hold of Slade's arm and whispered something in his ear. He sighed.

"It seems I'm out numbered. *sigh* fine-"

"YAY!"

They all shouted with joy and hugged Tykell as tight as they could.

"But if he pees on the carpet he's out, Got it?"

"Got it!" They all said simultaneously. Squeezing Tykell with all their might.

"_Pup, I… can't… breath.."_

_Get used to it, your going to be getting a lot of it from now on._

Tykell let out a sigh.

(&*%$)

"You got a new dog? Cool! I wish my parents would let me have a dog." Wally looked down with dramatic sadness.

Alice wave dismissively. "Believe me it wasn't easy to convince my parents to let me keep him, I had to get all my siblings on to my side."

Wally smiled sadly again, "Wish I had siblings."

Alice glared at him. "You do have a sibling, I'm your sister, am I not?"

His smile brightened. "You're right! You are like a little sister to me!"

"_Little_ sister?! I'm more mature than you will ever be!"

Wally laughed and jumped off the swing, getting Alice to case him around the playground.

(! ~#)

Adeline had gone grocery shopping, and had left the remaining house residence with a 'behave while I'm gone' farewell.

The truth that this narrator must tell you, is that Tykell and Slade did. not. get. along. at. _all_.

*wine wine*

"No, go play on your own, leave me to my work."

_"I don't want to play you insufferable human! Mother nature is calling and if you do not let me out, I will be forced to break your stupid rule about carpets!"_

Of course, all Slade heard was barking. He slammed his hands on the table and glared at Tykell.

"What do you want you stupid animal?!"

Tykell growled and ran for the back door that led to the back yard and slammed into it, when it didn't budge, he tried again.

"What are you doing?!" Slade tried to grab him but Tykell was too fast and ducked under his hand and started scratching on the door.

He was losing his dignity and was starting to do the bathroom dance.

Finally understanding, Slade opened the door and Tykell shot out like a bullet. He sighed and let mother nature do her thing, and glared at Slade the whole time.

_"One day you will find yourself without a hand, human. No matter what the pup says."_

The moment he was done, he ran for the fence. Using his back legs, he pushed off and jumped over the fence.

Slade stared open mouthed in the direction Tykell ran off. He walked back to the table and mumbled to himself, "Good_ riddance."_

_(! #$%^&*)_

_"_Ty! Good to see you! Wally, this is the one I was talking about. This is Tykell."

Tykell had found Wally and Alice playing in the woods by the kiddy park next to the school building.

Wally gapped up at Tykell. "Is that a dog… or a mountain?"

Alice laughed, then turned back to Tykell. "Why are you here Ty? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. _"Your alpha male would not allow me to do my business, so I came here to check on you."_

Alice nodded her head in understanding, but Wally was at a loss. "What's he saying?" He asked curiously.

He laughed when she told him what had happened. "I guess your dad and Tykell don't get along very well huh?"

Alice laughed too. "You could say that." she said with a cheeky grin.

_"Ha. Ha. Ha." _ Tykell said sarcastically.

"Oh don't take any offense Ty, we're only teasing."

Wally laughed again.

*DING DONG*

Wally's face dropped. "There's the bell, the parents will be coming for us now."

He started walking towards the building, but he stopped when he realized Alice wasn't following him. She was looking at Tykell with a serious look on her face.

"You coming?"

She looked back to him and smiled. "Yeah I'm coming, but I think I'm gonna walk home with Ty today."

Wally's eyes went wide. "Are you insane!? The streets of Gotham are full of crazy people who would kidnap kids like us!"

Alice sighed, it would be a while before Wally was totally laid back when it came to the bad guys he could beat up easily.

"I'll be fine, besides, I've got Ty with me. My mom has to take Rose to dancing practice, and Joey to his music practice. She won't worry about me, as long as you don't tell her."

She said the last part with a hopeful look. Hoping that he wouldn't betray her.

Wally gave a defeated sigh. "Alright, but don't blame me when your mom gets mad at you."

Alice broke into a huge grin. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She gave him a bear hug.

"Yea yea I'm awesome, I know it, now get out of here before you get caught."

She nodded happily, and ran back to Tykell as they walked away from the school to the side-walk.

They didn't walk straight back to the Wilson house. They had a mission in mind.

They walked to the edge of Gotham.

Gotham city was more of an island that was connected to the main land by a series of bridges, and underground tunnels. But there was a side of this dirty island city that was normally left alone.

It was on the opposite end of Crime Ally.

As any person who knew anything of the Batman knew that a lot of things happened in Crime Ally.

Mainly it was known for it's name sake.

Crime Ally was the eastern side of Gotham that was famous for its large amount of gangs and thieves. If a crime lord wanted to hire expendable thugs, they would go there.

But that is not where this part of the story is taking place.

We will be traveling to the west side of Gotham, the 'not as bad' side of Gotham.

On this side of the Gotham, there was a work out gym. This gym was run and owned by a ex veteran of the army. He had fought in wars, like Slade had done, but he had been in the air force, as a fighter pilot.

Fighter pilots we're respected, but fighter pilots who survived where even more so. Fighter jets were main targets and normally the first to be sent out when a battle started.

Alice had done her research. The man's name was Lucas Johnson who was in his mid thirties and he had a wife named Leah. Together they settled down after he was discharged from the war and started their new life here, in Gotham.

A very stupid idea if you ask me, but no one listens to the narrator.

If Alice wanted to get stronger without the constant monitoring of Slade, she would need this man's help. He was very skilled in the art of fighting and he could very well hold his own in a fight.

But anyone who had watched the Teen Titans would know very well that Salde loved to be in control. If he wasn't, you might as well say good bye to your freedom, or your life.

Neither of which Alice was willing to give up.

So, today was not the day she would confront Mr. Johnson with the important request.

Instead she would merely be observing the area.

The gym was a two story building a the bass of a grassy hill. It looked like it had seen better days, but the shouts of battle cries and pounding of work out equipment gave it an intimidating aura.

Alice and Tykell stood at the top of the hill looking down on the building. Tykell glanced down at Alice.

_"What are you waiting for pup?"_

_The right time._

And with that, she turned and walked back in the direction to the Wilson house.

! #$%~

"Where have you been!?"

When you disappear for more than five minutes in Gotham, it's cause for concern. (However, when you have a deadly assassin for a parent its cause for even more concern.)

"I went out for a walk."

"A WALK!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE-"

"I was with Tykell."

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE WITH THE PRESIDENT HIMSELF! YOU DO _NOT_ GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT TELLING ME, OR YOUR MOTHER! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN-"

Blah blah blah Alice wasn't really listening. This would either end with a spanking or going to her room.

"-You leave me no choice-"

Ah, so it was the spanking then.

! #$~

When it was over, Alice was sent to her room without dessert. *rolls the eyes* Is that the best they got?

She calmly sat on her throbbing butt on her bed and tried to read a book.

She really shouldn't be complaining. She knew very well that Slade held back on the spanking.

If the events of the episode _Apprentice_ were anything to go on,he could have done much worse.

Tykell laid on the ground beside her.

_"You should use this time to meditate pup. It will help with the pain."_

Alice scoffed _This is nothing to what I have endured before._

_"Maybe so, but meditation will also help with your mind. You will be facing mental opponents in the future."_

With Tykell always in her mind, he easily found out what she knew about this world. He wash't very surprised. For that, Alice was grateful.

_Alright alright._

Shesighed and crossed her legs and was about to close her eyes when…

*itch*

Alice gasped. She ripped her pj sleeve up to find the source of the itch. But there was none, not a bug bite, not a rash. Just annoying, stupid itching.

It was _that_ itch.

Alice started to panic. The feeling that she forgot something was coming again.

_Tykell, Ty somethings wrong!_

_"Pup, what is it?" _

Tykell stood up, his eyes sharp and alert.

_I-I don't know!_

She needed to breath, she ran to the window and pushed it up, taking in a deep breath of the Gotham air.

The itch subsided slightly.

_"Pup. Pup!"_

_What?_

_"Are you alright?"_

_I'm fine._

She hadn't forgotten Tykell. Ty was still here, with her. It was going to be ok.

! #$~

The days dragged on and it became clearer and clearer that the itch only came around when she entered the Wilson house.

She didn't belong there.

She felt like a piece of a puzzle that had been forced into the wrong place.

Slade was gone more often these days with his 'work' and Adeline had enough trouble concentrating on her three talented children.

She had no time for Alice, no matter how much she tried, and was unable to stop her from walking home on her own with Tykell.

Walking home with Ty became an everyday occurrence, and as long as they made it home safe by the end of the day, no one in the family questioned them, except Slade but he wasn't around enough to do so.

School was easy enough.

It wasn't that much different from the school in her 'past life' so things were pretty easy.

School was no longer like being caught in the cross fire of a war. Wally became her best (and only) friend.

They did everything together.

The years were going by too slowly in Alice's opinion. She was still wondering when she should begin actual training.

Tykell had taken her to the small forest in the southern part of Gotham and had her do training drills on how to use her small body to her advantage.

Her speed had improved, and she had gotten fairly good at dogging, but her skill paled in comparison to Slade.

She didn't want to be good enough, she didn't want to be his equal.

She wanted to surpass him.

But she had yet to ask Mr. Johnson if he would help her or not.

If he didn't, she could always try the grand master that Robin trained with in the episode "The Quest"

! ##$~

"Alice! Alice!"

8-year-old Alice turned around to see Wally running at her with full speed.

(Well, not with _full_ speed, but you get the idea.)

"Your not going to believe this!" He panted.

"Why? Whats wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing! But you gotta come see this!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her off to somewhere, chattering the whole time.

"Can you believe my parents won't let me go? Its like the biggest event in Gotham! And it only happens once in 100 years! They travel the world you know!"

"Wally, who or what are you talking about!?"

"Thats what I'm trying to tell ya!"

He dragged her over to a poster and pushed her in front of it.

Her stomach did a back flip.

**HALLY'S CIRCUS**

**SPECIAL SHOWING OF**

**THE FLYING GRAYSONS!**

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuun! What will happen next?!**

**If you want to find out about a certain little bird in the next chapter, REVIEW!**


End file.
